Kissing
by Blackfang64
Summary: My first kiss you ask? Well I suppose my first kiss was when I was younger... ShizNat Oneshot


**Kissing **

_My first kiss you ask? Well I don't know how far you want to go into it, but I guess my first kiss was when I was five… _

**----Flashback---- **

A small batch off raven blue hair peeked around the corner of the tree, her eyes sparkling an emerald green in the sunshine. A smile grew on her face as her eyes traced the body of a brunette haired girl hiding behind the tree.

_I remember those times, me and my friend used to play hide and seek in the woods when we were children. _

"Found you Shizuru" the blunette cheered, causing the brunette to turn around.

_Shizuru was my first best friend, after I shortly moved here we became good friends in preschool and since then we were hardly separated. _

"So you did Natsuki" Shizuru stood up dusting herself off. "Okay, race you back to the tree house" Shizuru said before running off leaving Natsuki dazzled.

"Hey, wait for me!" Natsuki shouted while chasing after Shizuru.

_Ah I miss those times, but I guess I can't turn myself back into a kid otherwise what happened next I guess I would love to relive again and again. _

Natsuki panted heavily, holding her hand against her chest while Shizuru sat there catching her breathe.

"Hey Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned her head to the side, looking over at the smiling Shizuru. "What is it?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Natsuki blushed at the word kiss as she shook her head repeatedly. "Nah it's gross and yucky"

"Aw I guess Natsuki wouldn't want to kiss me if she thinks I'm yucky" Shizuru began to sob.

_My strongest weakness would have to be that, I fall for it every time. _

"No I didn't mean it like that, please don't cry" Natsuki patted Shizuru on the back, causing the brunette to turn around revealing a smile. Before Natsuki could register that Shizuru had tricked her, a small kiss was planted on her lips. Her skin turned ten shades red, causing Shizuru to giggle uncontrollably.

_Yes my first kiss was with a girl; actually I wouldn't call it a kiss to say, more like a peck on the lips. Still… _

Natsuki wiped her mouth repeatedly whilst spitting trying to get the kiss off her lips. Figuring that she got it off she looked over to see Shizuru rolling on the floor laughing. "Hey, it's not funny" a small blush erected onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, but you looked so kawaii!" Shizuru giggled in joy.

_And so began the taunting of my 'cuteness'._

"Did Natsuki enjoy our kiss?" Shizuru leaned over her eyes shinning a crimson red in the slipped sunlight.

_I thought it was yuck, but really I found it alright but weird._

"Why?"

"Cause I want to give Natsuki another" Shizuru leaped over tackling Natsuki to the ground planting kisses all over the girl's face.

_Since that day, I got used to Shizuru leaning over randomly giving me a peck on the cheek or on the lips. I guessed it was natural for little girls to be kissing playfully like that. Although I guess I got to a certain age when I decided that it was enough of that._

**----Few years later---- **

Natsuki sat quietly reading her magazine which had a picture of a motorbike on the front cover. Her eyes froze on the spot, she could feel the presence of another close by.

"Nat-su-ki" the girl chanted crashing on top of Natsuki. Natsuki fought back as Shizuru leeched down onto her face trying to kiss her.

"Shizuru, stop!" Natsuki yelled. Strangely enough, Shizuru stopped. Natsuki looked up into the girl's sad eyes. "I'm sorry Shizuru for yelling but, we need to talk" Shizuru nodded obediently, getting off Natsuki allowing the girl to breathe. "Shizuru, I think it's about time we stopped this old habit, it's getting kind of weird now"

"Does Natsuki want me to stop kissing her; is that what she asking for?" Shizuru asked looking rather sad.

"I'm sorry but Shizuru please don't do those kinds of things again okay, it was fun when we were younger but were at a much more mature age and I think it needs to stop okay?" Natsuki replied trying to make sure that Shizuru got the message.

"I understand, but it doesn't mean I still can't tickle my puppy" Shizuru's sad face turned into one of mischief as she shot over at Natsuki as she began tickling the girl.

"N-no… s-stop ahahaha" Natsuki laughed.

_I guessed I allowed that though, to my surprise Shizuru got the message. Not once did she try to kiss me, finally I felt as thought I had some breathing space. But what happened next I regretted for the rest of my life. _

**---Last year of middle school--- **

Natsuki walked to her locker before noticing a small letter taped to the door. Pulling it off she unfolded the letter and began reading its contents.

_Dear Natsuki, meet me in the girl's bathroom, there's something I need to tell you _

_Fujino Shizuru _

"Bathroom, why there?" Natsuki said out loud to herself. Shrugging her shoulders, she wondered into the girl's bathroom. Opening the door she looked around to find no one. "Hello?"

"Natsuki, in here" called out a voice. Natsuki looked to see one of the cubicle doors opening to reveal Shizuru standing in there. "In here Natsuki" Shizuru signalled for Natsuki to come over. Natsuki walked inside of the cubicle before having the door closed behind her.

Once again she was caught in surprise by a pair of pink strawberry flavoured lips. This time though, the kiss didn't go for a second but rather it felt like forever.

_I was shocked to say, here I thought Shizuru had agreed about our no kissing anymore thing. I was angry but I felt something different about this kiss, it felt more… meaningful. _

Shizuru pulled away leaving Natsuki to gasp for air.

_But what happened next, what came out from Shizuru's mouth had explained everything. _

"I love you Natsuki"

_That left me breathless to say. _

"I've loved you since we first met, please..." Shizuru leaned in once more capturing the kiss in another kiss. This time Natsuki didn't stand still, she tried to pull away but found Shizuru to be quite in control. Shizuru pushed Natsuki against the cubicle door, her hands began undoing Natsuki's shirt whilst her other hand reached down for Natsuki's skirt.

_I guess that's when I snapped. _

"NOOOO!!!" Natsuki yelled, her hand slapping Shizuru hard against the face. Shizuru stopped in her tracks, her cheek swelling in pain, her eyes filled with rejection as she fell to her knees. Natsuki's hand reached down unlocking the cubicle, running out leaving Shizuru to cry alone.

_What had I done? She was my best friend, but… my head hurts from those mixed emotions. Sadly that was the last I saw of her, I found out that she had moved schools the next day. I tried to call her but my phone couldn't connect. I was left alone; my friend was now a distant memory. _

_I felt myself getting angry at her at first but as the days went by I began to regret what I had done. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, my mind would play the same scene over and over again. The more I thought about it, the sooner I began to realize. Shizuru loved me, she was not joking, I could tell she was telling the truth. If only I hadn't reacted so hastily like that, maybe… _

**---One year later--- **

Natsuki slammed the door behind her. Kicking her shoes off, she marched upstairs ignoring the woman that stood to the side of her. Marching into her room, she closed the door behind her before throwing herself onto her bed. She laid there silently, her eyes wondering around the ceiling.

_I missed Shizuru so much, the thought of not having her around was beginning to do damage on me. My grades started to drop as I felt myself becoming more angry and depressed. 'Dammit if it wasn't for that kiss' I told myself over and over but it didn't make things better. I felt something was wrong with me, with my heart. _

The knock on the door broke her thoughts as it opened up to reveal a woman looking similar to her but a lot older. "Natsuki, do you want to talk?" the woman asked, looking concerned at Natsuki.

"No" Natsuki was quick with her response, rolling onto her side.

Seako let out a sigh, walking over she sat down on the side of Natsuki's bed. "A mother can tell when her daughter is troubled, would you mind telling me what it is?" Seako asked nicely resting her hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

"I said, no" Natsuki growled.

"It's about Shizuru isn't it?" Seako asked. Natsuki didn't respond, a tear rolled down her cheek causing her to wipe it away. "Natsuki if it will help you, you can let out"

"I don't need to let anything out, there's nothing wrong, Shizuru has… nothing… to do…" Natsuki stopped whilst sitting up. "I hate her, I…I…" Natsuki felt her eyes unable to hold back the tears. "I… miss her!" Natsuki broke down into tears, her mother holding her in her arms.

"It's alright Natsuki, everything will be alright" Seako whispered, kissing Natsuki on the forehead gently.

"It's not alright, I hurt Shizuru so badly all because…" Natsuki stopped, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"She loved you deeply Natsuki" Seako finished causing Natsuki to be caught by surprise.

"You knew?" Natsuki sniffed.

"I know she has loved you since you two met, a mother knows these things believe me" Seako replied stroking Natsuki's head gently. "You love her don't you?"

'_No I don't' I told myself. But when I thought about it, yes I did feel something for her. I didn't know why I was missing her so badly but now it made sense. _

"I…I... love her so much"

_My feelings had cocooned themselves within my heart for so long that Shizuru's confession triggered them to hatch. Though I guess I didn't feel the full effect of my feelings till now. I realized the fool I had become, I threw away the girl who loved me for so long, and now she was gone. All was left, was the untold feeling that's buried with me in my heart. _

**---After Graduation---**

_The last three years were pretty rough, everyday I would think about her and how much she meant to me. The endless nights of crying myself to sleep became empty emotions except for the desire to have you with me. _

Natsuki stood in there in a dark and light blue dress looking a little uneasy. "Mum, why do I have to go to the stupid graduation ball anyway, it's boring there" Natsuki whined.

"Natsuki, come on it's your graduation day after all, your expected to go to the ball" Seako calmy replied, fixing Natsuki's shirt.

"But mum!" Natsuki argued turning her head towards her mother.

"It worked when you were a kid, but your not a kid anymore, you're going to the ball and that's final, right missie?" Seako leaned over eyeing Natsuki. Natsuki let out a pout in defeat, making her mother smile. "Don't worry Natsuki, I'm sure you'll have a great time, trust me" Seako winked causing Natsuki to raise an eyebrow.

_I wondered why my mother did that, I guess she was just happy she won a conversation over me. I wasn't at all happy going to the ball but like my mum said it's my graduation day so I guess I have no other choice. _

Natsuki arrived at the school, hoping out as her mother waved goodbye. Natsuki sighed before waving back and smiling warmly. Once she was sure that her mother was far away enough, she let out a big frown. "Okay, just go in, say hi maybe sneak a little food and leave" nodding to herself she made her way to the front door.

She greeted by the warm smile of her friend Mai as she pushed the doors open. "Wow Natsuki you made it" she cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Mai, have I missed anything?" Natsuki sternly replied trying to sound not too impressed.

"Not really, well apart from Mikoto crashing on top of the table of food, nothing much other then that" Mai laughed, Natsuki flinched. "Well come in, it's your graduation ball after all"

"It's kind of hard when you're in front of the entrance" Natsuki shot back causing Mai to move to the side.

_And so began the first hour of solid boredom. I wasn't in the mood to do anything so I just sat on the chair over at the far side of the room sipping my drink. I knock out any guy that came my way asking me for a dance, I didn't need them, I don't want anyone to dance with… well maybe there's someone… _

Natsuki let out a loud yawn, before taking another sip. Her eyes watched all the happy couples dancing away to the catchy upbeat music. "Lousy happy couples, I guess I might as well go and…"

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" asked a soft voice.

_Whoever it was, was about to get a taste of my fist. _

Natsuki shot her head to the source of the voice, preparing herself to pound whoever asked her. Though the sight she saw was one that shocked her, leaving her speechless. There before her stood a woman with long honey brown hair dripping down her shoulders wearing a purple dress that had some resemblance to a kimono. But what shocked Natsuki more was the eyes that belong to the woman.

"S-Shizuru…?" Natsuki could only mumble out.

"So Natsuki still remembers, I'm honoured if she would accept me question" Shizuru said calm and sweetly. Natsuki became lost in the girl's trance, as her voice chimed through her head over and over again. Nodding dumbly Natsuki felt her body becoming hypnotized to the woman, her eyes never leaving sight as she was dragged onto the dance floor.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand while holding the girl around the waist bringing her in close. The music turned to a slow calm melody tune, the lights dimming the area as faint signs of light could be seen. Natsuki smiled warmly to Shizuru, their eyes never letting go of each other as they danced around the floor.

"Natsuki, I want to apologize for what I did to you, I just…" Shizuru was stopped by a finger placed gently upon her lips.

"You don't have to apologise Shizuru, because…" Natsuki hesitated by the nervousness that began to ascend upon her. "…I….I…" Natsuki took a deep breathe. "Because I love you too Shizuru, with all my heart" Natsuki breathed out in relief.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru began to cry. Natsuki reached up to wipe the tear away before cupping the girl's cheek. "Don't cry Shizuru…"

_To think all this started off with a simple kiss… _

Natsuki slowly pulled Shizuru in close, her face inching closer to the Kyoto girl.

…_A simple kiss that tore us apart… _

Shizuru brought her head in closer towards Natsuki, there lips closing in on each other.

…_but it's that simple kiss… _

Natsuki and Shizuru closed their eyes as their lips met. The warm sensation exploded between the two as the once held in emotions that were buried in their hearts sprouted out and became entwined with the other.

_...That brought us back together. _

**----End of flashback---- **

"Aw that was such a sweet tale" squeeled the busty orange haired girl.

Natsuki smiled warmly, looking over at Shizuru holding a younger girl with Blue hair in her arms. "Yeah, it was"

Out of all the kisses she gave me, that one kiss that we shared, was the happiest one in my life.

**End **

**Author: I hope the readers enjoyed this, I'm not sure if it was as well written as my last story but I hope you liked it. Read and review to let me know if it was okay.**


End file.
